


Poolside Fun [MICRO]

by SoraKazumiha



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraKazumiha/pseuds/SoraKazumiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>179 words of pure smut<br/>its literally just a sex scene dont expect fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside Fun [MICRO]

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the garbage guys

Before he knew it, Haruka Nanase was face down at the edge of the still pool. Rin's fingers gripped his hips in a claw-like grip, pulling him up, back curling in an impossible arc. The black haired boy's face contorted in lust and pleasure as his shark-toothed friend entered from behind. As Rin slid against his prostate, Haru moaned and it resonated over the calm water. Fingertips folded over the edge just enough to meet clear liquid, the red haired beast pounding into him, Haru's eyes peaked open, gazing into the pool; he saw his own face, twisted in agonizing desire. Behind was Rin's ghostly mug, lips wide in a smirk with jagged teeth on display, tongue slightly hanging out, and his eyes dead focused on those of the boy below, peering deep right back at him in the reflection. The big finish was mere moments away and on the last thrust, Rin's shaft drumming against Haru's pleasure spot, they both cried out in release, collapsing onto the wet tile, red eyes still on the blues in the pool.


End file.
